Hogwarts Bizarro
by Nuinardiel Lupin Riddle
Summary: una nueva profesora de pociones, un nuevo jefe en la casa de Slytherin, las cosas no van muy bien para Snape, al menos ella aún lo ama...¬¬ de verdad no soy buena con los del summary, mejor LEAN y si les gustas dejan rr..sino también n.n
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling....que morirá si no termina luego el 6º libro ¬¬...bueno d todas formas todos los personajes pertenecen a ella...a no ser que se me ocurra inventar alguno -Uuu....

Bueno los dejo con esto, es mi primer fic...espero que les guste nn...dejen r/r

Hogwarts Bizarro

Capitulo I:...(n/a ni me va muy bien eso de los títulos uu)

En la sala común de Gryffindor una chica de ojos color miel dormitaba sobre su sillón favorito mientras, que, sentado en el suelo un muchacho de cabello negro azabache tenia sus miraba intensamente el fuego de la chimenea, la verdad es que estaban bastante aburridos, como EL-QUE-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO. (No confundir con AL-QUE-LE-GUSTA-SER-NOMBRADO. Del fanfic de mi primdopsis Paola black riddle.....nda lo siento Uuu) no daba señales de vida su vida había perdido la emoción (n/a pobres XDD)

Hermione: ;; creo que daría cualquier cosa por mi CD walkman en este momento

Harry: o tan solo ver alguna peli de Nicole Kidman ¬

Ron: ¬¬ o tal vez podrían hablar en español (n/a..pobrecito el..no entiende mucho...no se le da mucho eso de pensar jeje )

Hermione: (a Harry) y si!!!...no espera (minutos después)....ya lo se!!!!

Harry: uu tu sabes que en Hogwarts están prohibidas todas las cosas muggles

Hermione: pero tu sabes que Dumblerore podría hacerlo por TI, no lo crees??- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de perrito atropellado

Harry: ehhh.....bueno, no... no lo creo Herms Uuu

Hermione: pues yo no lo creo así ¬¬- dijo acercándose al chico de forma amenazadora

Harry: pe...per... pero, pero no crees que, este, U tu sabes je, je

Hermione: ¬¬ no lo se (n/a: hooo!!! Hermione no sabe algo!!...OO, XDD)

Harry: UU esta bien... vamos

Hermione: gracias -

Harry: ¬¬ si claro

Se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala común, Ron los seguía sin entender nada, mientras iban por las escaleras estas comenzaron a cambiar y quedaron en un pasillo totalmente desconocido (n/a para ellos y para mi ), las escaleras cambiaron de nuevo, y como ya no tenían por donde volver siguieron caminando por aquel extraño pasillo (uuuuuuhhhh).

Harry: Oó.... escóndanse-dijo en un susurro

Se pusieron detrás de una esquina, ni Hermione ni Ron entendían que le ocurría a su amigo

Ron: ¬¬ que sucede??

Harry: miren- dijo señalando con su dedo a un hombre con la cara hacía la pared, su rostro no podía verse, pero ese cabello era único

Hermione: Òó que hace Snape aquí??

Ron: y que es lo que esta haciendo oo

El profesor de pociones se encontraba mirando directo hacía un pequeño objeto que tenia en sus manos, del cual se emanaba una intensa luz verde que se reflejaba en su cabello mientras una risa maquiavélica (n/a léase MUAHAHA) se formaba en sus rostro.

Harry: XDDD miren la luz se refleja en su cabello

Ron: XDDDD...es...XDD...repugnante XDD (n/a si que lo es...)

Hermione: ¬¬ ya cállense que nos va a oír...además no se preguntan que es eso, mírenlo - esta muy concentrado.

Harry: mmm, tienes razón, que tipo de artefacto será ese??

Hermione: no recuerdo haberlo visto en ningún libro 99

El trío no pudo continuar sacando sus conclusiones ya que violentamente la luz desapareció y Snape comenzó a caminar rápidamente, estaba nervioso, su cara estaba más pálida de lo habitual (n/a se puede??), y llevaba su mano dentro de unos de los bolsillos de su túnica

Harry: parece como si...

Ron: llevara algo sujeto a su mano...-Dijeron los dos en un murmullo-

Hermione: viene hacía acá, que hacemos??- pregunto asustada-

Harry cubrió a todos con la capa de invisibilidad de su padre justo a tiempo, ya que en ese momento Snape paso por delante de ellos murmurando unas palabras que para Ron era casi indescifrables

Harry: U creo que nos salvamos

Hermione: oo de donde sacaste la capa

Harry: eee...siempre listo -dijo poniendo sus dedos como boy scout

Ron: y por que no la sacaste antes ¬¬

El silencio invadió el lugar por unos minutos

Hermione: ¬¬ por casualidad escuchaste lo que dijo Snape

Ron: que acaso crees....que...

Hermione: por supuesto- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-

Harry: de que hablan??

Hermione: por ahora será mejor que lo sigamos, luego te contamos

Siguieron al profesor los más rápido que pudieron e intentando que no notara su presencia, pero aunque hubiera un gigante parado a su lado no lo notaria, iba furioso parecía como si volara por los pasillos, hasta que llego a una gárgola, murmuro unas palabras que hicieron que una puerta se abriera y desapareció.

Hermione: demonios 

Harry: creo que tendremos que esperar a que salga

Al cabo de 20 ó 30 minutos la puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez la actitud del profesor era diferente sus ojos brillaban de emoción e iba silbando una melodía bastante infantil ( n/a....no se hay Uds. imaginan una nnU)

Harry: de....de...verdad dijo eso??

Ron/Hermione: si, estamos seguros

Ron: yo lo oí, mientras caminaba, decía "maldita señal...maldita señal"

Harry: pero, quizás se refería a otra cosa, no lo creen Uu

Hermione: entremos ahora!!

En el momento que lograron entrar oyeron el sonido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de ellos, Hermione miro a sus amigos y con su dedo les hizo la señal de que se mantuvieran en silencio, el director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería inesperadamente se puso de pie, su rostro que siempre parecía tranquilo se encontraba ahora irritado, rápidamente el trío se escondió detrás de unos de los sillones del despacho, sabían que el director podía ver a través de la capa, pero este se encontraba demasiado encolerizado como para notar su presencia.

- Dumbledore: PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS ....DOBBY!!!!!!!!! DOBBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El elfo domestico apareció de inmediato

Dobby: se le ofrece algo señor??

Dumbledore: ¬¬ QUIERO QUE AVERIGUES QUIEN FUE EL IMBECIL QUE GASTO £300 EN PAY PER VIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dobby: por supuesto....ahora mismo señor –respondió asustado-

El encolerizado director salio de su despacho, los muchachos aprovecharon para salir después de el. Se quedaron dando vueltas esperando a que volviera, Harry guardo su capa y se quedo dando vueltas....Hermione pensaba lo que recientemente había escuchado y Ron...bueno el solo estaba ahí.

Hermione: esto es muy raro, no lo crees Harry??

Harry: si...quien lo diría PAY PER VIEW ¬¬ no puedo creerlo!!! y claro nosotros aburriéndonos como imbeciles en esa estupida sala común...Vera ese viejo...........¬¬

Ron: no entiendo nada de lo que dicen ¬¬

Hermione tuvo que detenerse, iba a comenzar a explicarle a Ron lo que era el PPV (n/a pay per view...ya saben...el servicio de cable...), pero en ese momento Harry vio que Dumbledore venía de vuelta, y que para su suerte estaba de mejor animo, pero este se empezó a poner nervioso, ahora recordaba a que iban al despacho

Dumbledore: buenos días!! –Dijo con un tono amable pero cortante a la vez-

Hermione: buenos días profesor , Harry quiere, necesita hablar con usted-la chica empujo a Harry hacia el director ya que este disimuladamente empezó a retroceder.

Harry: yo...yo....bueno...nosotros –dijo apuntando a Hermione. Si las miradas mataran Harry ya estaría muerto.- queremos pedirle un favor profesor

Dumbledore: bueno Harry todo depende de que sea, pero será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho, estaremos más tranquilos hay, no lo creen??

Los tres asistieron y siguieron al anciano, mientras se acomodaban en los sillones una lechuza color gris entro, dejo un pedazo de pergamino y salio rápidamente, Albus Dumbledore tomo el pergamino, a medida que lo leía su cara iba adquiriendo distintos colores.

Dumbledore: bueno Harry, al parecer esto es urgente, mejor hablamos mañana después de clases

Y sin despedirse nuevamente salio del despacho, los Gryffindor se dirigieron a los baños de Myrtle la llorona, necesitaban hablar en un lugar donde nadie pudiera oírlos.

Ron: alguien podría decirme que esta pasando ¬¬

Hermione: la verdad es que no lo sabemos, pero Dumbledore y Snape parecían muy nerviosos....

­­

"tiene 500 nuevos mensajes en su bandeja de entrada"

Dumbledore: Oó....¬¬ malditas cadenas.....mmmm (se acerco a la pantalla de una pequeña laptop) el catalogo de la nueva temporada de Almacenes Hogsmeade , vamos a ver nn... -minutos después- TT, y que voy ha hacer ahora ;;... como que la temporada Merlín ha acabado??... - dijo sollozando como n bebe

"kitty ) ha iniciado su sesión"

Kitty: hola n

Dumbledore: ¬¬ demonios debería haberla puesto sin admisión...uu bueno ya es demasiado tarde.

Dumbly: ;; hola

Kitty: que te pasa...puedo ayudarte??

Dumbly: puedes creer que esos imbeciles de Almacenes Hogsmeade han decidido poner una temporada David Cooperfield....dicen que Merlín ya nos es tan fashion

Kitty: mmm yo creo que un cambio de look no te vendría mal -, pero siempre puedes mantener tu estilo

Dumbly: pero que diría la gente del ministerio....o peor oo imagina lo que diría Rita Skeeter ;; (n/a cierto..que diria??)

Kitty: pero Albus...no debes preocuparte por lo que dicen de ti... imagina que yo hiciera eso uu

La puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente, Dumbledore cerró su laptop marca apple color fucsia (n/a: que?? Son lindas uu ya tuviera una yo U) y lo tiro como pudo dentro de una de las gavetas de su escritorio, justo antes de que el profesor de DCLAO lo notara

Dumbledore: ha eres tu ¬¬- (n/a como se atreve a hablarle así ¬¬)

Remus: usted me mando a llamar, no?? -Uuu

Dumbledore: bueno como te habrás enterado las cuentas de cable satelital subieron demasiado....tan solo porque alguien gasto £300 libras en PPV- dijo tratando de parecer calmado

Remus: ah...Vaya pues quien habrá sido? nnUuuuu...- dijo con voz inocente

Dumbledore: bueno llame a la compañía (n/a: ni yo se en que momento lo hizo...no es dumbly impresionante? Uu), y me informaron que solo habían recibido pedidos de la película "Chocolate"

Remus: Sirius me ha visitado mucho últimamente ¬¬ (n/a con esos amigos uu)

Dumbledore: bueno de todas formas esto de tener conexión satelital me esta costando demasiado, así que desde ahora solo habrá conexión telefónica, no se lo digas a nadie por ahora, luego los llamare a una reunión para tratar este asunto

Remus: TT... como usted ordene... ahora si me disculpa creo que daré un paseo (n/a yo te acompaño!! nn) - dijo esto al borde de las lágrimas

El licántropo caminaba por los bordes del bosque prohibido no aceptaba la idea... para que le servía el teléfono... ahora que?? Tan solo tendrían que dedicarse por entero a sus alumnos, que porquería, tener que estar todo el año encerrado y sin siquiera un televisor. El profesor salió de sus tristes pensamientos al escuchar unos ruidos que provenían del bosque.

Remus: pero que demonios ¬¬

A medida que se acercaba los ruidos se hacían más fuertes, pero por más que intentaba agudizar su oído y olfato (n/a es un licántropo sus sentidos son más agudos, ya saben...es un lobito -) no podía oír, ni oler a nadie, ahora que estaba más cerca el ruido se transformo en una molesta musiquita la cual se vio interrumpida por un gritito ahogado

Binns: uu no debería haber escogido a Luigi – miro al licántropo- sabes Remus siempre pienso que puedo mejorar...pero no hay caso, conoces algún truco para pasar al 8º nivel??

Remus: pues mira la verdad yo con suerte llego hasta le nivel 4 uu –dijo en tono dramático

Binns: vas al castillo??, yo ya no puedo jugar aquí, comienza a oscurecerse

Remus: si voy al castillo, vaya no puedo creer que aún no compres un advance SP

Binns: bueno tu sabrás que los sueldos por aquí no andan muy bien ¬¬

Remus: tienes toda la razón colega, toda la razón- dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza- a veces me pregunto en que gastara Albus todo el dinero

hombre1: es usted el señor Albus Dumbledore??

Dumbledore: Así es nn

Hombre1: por favor firme aquí – le indico una hoja de papel

Hombre2: donde pongo las cajas??

Dumbledore: déjelas al lado de ese escritorio por favor

Hombre1: bien, su entrega ha sido realizada, 1000 caramelos de limón de la mejor calidad nn, espero que lo disfrute!, y gracias por utilizar los servicios de Fedex- dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa

Harry: uu demonios, pociones a la primera hora

Hermione: será mejor que vayamos luego, no quiero llegar tarde

Llegaron a las mazmorras tan solo unos minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran, como de costumbre compartían con los Slytherin así que prefirieron quedar un poco distanciados del resto de los alumnos

....minutos después...

Draco: que le pasara al profesor Snape, nunca había llegado tarde a una clase (n/a: o tal vez si...quien sabe...)

Harry: si quiere faltar yo lo apoyo totalmente

Un gesto de aprobación se vio en la cara de todos los Gryffindors, y cuando ya pensaban que tendrían la hora libre el profesor llego corriendo hasta ellos, su rostro se veía cansado pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de victoria

Snape: siento haber llegado tarde, por favor entren, yo los alcanzare en unos minutos...habrán su libro en la página 429, esa es la poción que deberán realizar hoy (n/a...snapy dejar una clase libre XDDD...si claro...XDDD)

Los alumnos entraron lentamente, todos habían notado el extraño comportamiento del profesor

Harry: ¬¬ esto ya es demasiado extraño, no lo creen??

Ron: mmm es verdad... no se como Dumbledore aún confía en el

Hermione: Harry, Ron miren- dijo susurrando inútilmente, ya que de todas formas toda la clase se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que ella.

Ahora todos dirigían sus miradas hacía el profesor, este se encontraba arrinconado afuera del salón de clase, la misma luz verde del día anterior se reflejaba en su cabello, pero de todas formas se percato de la mirada de sus alumnos he intentando parecer tranquilo guardo el (para los ojos de la mayoría) extraño aparato y se dirigió con pedantería hacía su escritorio.

Snape: mmm muy bien señor Longbottom, 10 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo mientras miraba la poción de este, que en vez de tener un color rojo tenia algo que se asemejaba al verde musgo

Neville se desmayo ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros

Hermione: pero...que le pasa OO

Draco: quien sabe, quizás le dieron el puesto de profesor de DCLAO para el próximo año

Hermione: si claro Malfoy...y que hay del profesor Lupin ¬¬

Harry: que dices Hermione??

Hermione: nada, tan solo hablo con Malfoy

ron: mione...Malfoy esta la otro extremo del salón

Hermione: ehh?? –Miro a sus lados-...vaya que extraño juro que oí su voz

Snape: silencio por favor...por si no se dieron cuenta la poción que les he asignado hoy se llama "filtro amoroso", alguien y NO la Srta. Granger puede decirme cual es su utilidad??

.....el silencio reinaba en las mazmorras...

Snape: no sean tímidos, vamos!! Anímense!!...(n/a que ánimos tiene hoy XDD), a ver usted señorita – apunto a Pansy Parkinson

Pansy:...este....sirve para hacer que alguien se enamore de ti- respondió en un susurro

Snape. EXELENTE!! Anótese 50 puntos

Pansy: oo si...por...por supuesto profesor

Todos: OO

Desde el bolsillo de la túnica de Snape se comenzó a oír un extraño sonido, rápidamente este se puso de pie y salio del salón

Hermione: mmm estoy segura de haber escuchado esa música antes ¬¬

Harry: ¬¬ por supuesto que lo has hecho...eso es "nokia tune"...muy poco original para mi gusto yo prefiero los ringtones ya sabes.......

Una risa malévola se oyó en las mazmorras nuevamente

Todos: òO

Harry: como te decía yo prefiero esos, te dan más estilo y....

Snape volvió a su salón con una expresión de victoria en los ojos

Snape: bueno la clase ha terminado por hoy

Todos: OO

Snape: como tarea hagan el filtro y pruébenlo con quien mejor les parezca – guiño un ojo, varias alumnas comenzaron a llorar- anoten los resultados, por favor intenten que no se les pase la mano- y riendo picaramente (n/a...que asco uu) salio dejando a los alumnos petrificados del miedo/impresión/angustia.

Ese es, fue y será (n/a: que dramático XDD) el primer capitulo...espero que les haya gustado..., si les gusto dejen r/r, sino también pueden hacerlo, claro que nada de insultos y ese tipo de cosas que no quiero terminar con psicólogos ni nada de eso nnUuu

Nuinardiel Lupin Riddle

Miembro Orden Siriusana

Hija de un hermoso, adorable y perfecto merodeador (quien será mi mami??...pues no lo se uu)

Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud


	2. capitulo II

Vuelvo a reiterar....el capitulo 3 (que es donde habia quedado) lo subiré en poco tiempo....primero tengo que ver si me vuelven a a aceptar el fic...y bueno gracias por los reviews...(los de antes y los de ahora n.n)

**Marth Mt: ** gracias por tu idea...pero ya tengo otra cosa "planeada para ella...aunque por "pequeños" errores no aparece en este cap n.n...me alegra que te haya gustado el fic....

**Apablis: **gracias por tu review amigui ....XDDDD..por cierto VIVA CHILE!!!..we're the champions XDDD.....¬¬ si se que no va al caso...pero igual...n.n

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J. K Rowling, ya que al parecer no inventare a ningún personaje n.n...por cierto lo de "bizarro" se le agradece a Sergio Paz (por su libro Santiago Bizarro)....

Capítulo II:... (n/a: yo y mi imaginación u.u)

-Mdarkboy dice: entonces nos conocemos??

-Msexygirl40 dice: ...no lo sé, creo que es mejor que mantengamos la relación así

-Mdarkboy dice: pero, ya llevamos casi 3 meses, no crees que ya es tiempo Gil...además a veces siento que no se nada de ti

-Msexygirl40 dice: la verdad es que yo tampoco se mucho de ti, ni siquiera se tu verdadero nombre u.u

-Mdarkboy dice: cierto veras, batería baja ...mi nombre es 'tututu' cargar batería 

-O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo!!!!!!!!

Todos los presentes en el gran comedor dirigieron sus miradas hacia el profesor de pociones

-¬¬ sigan desayunando y preocúpense de sus vidas!!!!!- grito mientras salía a toda velocidad del gran comedor

- Entonces tu también crees que tiene uno?? – dijo Hermione mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza

- Es demasiado obvio, no lo crees??- dijo con seguridad mirando a la castaña

- . (n/a: ese es ron...)

- yo creo que Dumbledore debería saberlo ¬¬

-cierto, se lo diremos después de clases, nos toca DCLAO -

- - con Slytherin- dijo la muchacha con emoción

- que??!!!!!!!!!- gritaron sus amigos al unísono

- eeeeeeehhh nada n.nU

- ¬¬, bueno de todas formas después necesito pedirte algo- dijo Harry

Cuando llegaron al aula las clases ya habían comenzado, pero el profesor los miro alegremente, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo que los incomodo a más no poder.

- n.n por fin han llegado, mis conejillos de india – dijo el profesor con una amable sonrisa en el rostro (n/a - ojalá me recibieran así los profesores)- por favor acérquense (n/a: yo me acerco -)

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba cuales eran las intenciones del licántropo, lentamente empezaron a caminar hacía el, a medida que se acercaban la sonrisa del profesor se hacía más grande, Draco comenzó a mirar de forma amenazadora a Hermione

- señor Malfoy, no se preocupe, nada le pasara a su novia n.n- dijo esto mientras abrazaba a la chica, esta se ruborizo (n/a: que me abrace a mi...a MI T.T)

Toda la clase estallo en carcajadas mientras Draco tapaba su cara con ambas manos

- ¬¬ desde cuando a ese le gusta Hermione??- dijo murmuro Ron fulminando al Slytherin con la mirada

Nadie le respondió al pelirrojo (n/a: no olviden Harry y Hermione estaban con Lupin porque habían llegado tarde....)

- y que quiere que hagamos profesor??- dijo Hermione intentando separarse del profesor que aun la tenía entre sus brazos (n/a: por primera vez en mi vida diré...quiero ser Hermione!!! u.u)

- pues miren esa jaula que esta sobre mi escritorio- dijo el profesor con confianza- díganme que es lo que ven

- Profesor...no hay nada ahí – repuso Harry algo nervioso

- jajaja pero Harry mira que cosas dices O.O 'olvide traer los malditos bicharracos'...'pero que imbécil eres Remus'...'callate'...Pues lo que pasa es que... – comenzó a ponerse nervioso – veras es muy simple n.nU....es...es...

- ya veo muy astuto profesor...nos enseñara hechizos de invisibilidad-

- ehh...si claro, muy bien Hermione, 20 puntos para Gryffindor n.nU

- entonces que haremos esta clase??

- muy buena pregunta Harry n.nUuuuu...lo que haremos....- un sudor frío comenzó a cubrir la cara del merodeador

Para suerte del licántropo justo en ese momento alguien entro corriendo al salón de clases

- es Sirius Black!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! –exclamo aterrado un alumno

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!- exclamaron los demás

El merodeador ignoro los alumnos y fue directo al profesor y comenzó a decirle algo, que este no lograba entender debido a los gritos

- CALLENSE O SINO LOS MATO A TODOS...-grito el animago

- creo que eso no era necesario Sirius n.nU- dijo Harry mientras miraba que algunos alumnos lloraban y otros se desmayaban

- creo que a veces sirve que piensen que eres un asesino XDDDDDD

- ¬¬ y que es lo que quieres –dijo el licántropo, que ya empezaba a enfadarse por la actitud de su amigo que reía a gritos por la actitud de los alumnos

- eehh bueno...lo que pasa es que estaba muy aburrido y decidí hacerte una visita, llegue a tu despacho y.....

FLASH BACK

Un hombre de cabello negro azulado caminaba por lo pasillos de su casa mientras admiraba su belleza en un espejo...'que puedo hacer'-penso-...'intenta salir con alguna de las chicas del barrio'-le respondió su hermoso reflejo...'no ya salí con todas'...'de verdad??'...'si...u.u suspiro, espejito, espejito dime que es lo que puedo hacer'...'si ya saliste con todas las féminas que habitan los alrededores deberías ir a intentar a otra parte'- dijo su reflejo mirándolo sabiamente...-'probablemente tienes razón'-repuso pensativo- 'pero creo que mejor voy a buscar a Moony, para que vayamos juntos'...-'y en que te ayudara el, que no somos lo suficientemente bellos como para conquistarlas por nuestra cuenta ¬¬'..-'por supuesto que lo somos ¬¬....pero de que me sirve salir con todas esas bellas mujeres si nadie puede comprobarlo??'....-'creo que tienes razón'

El animago se puso en camino a Hogwarts con una bella sonrisa en su bello rostro (n/a: es que todo es bello en él Uuu), esta seria una buena ó a reír desesperadamente

Ya en Hogwarts camino en silencio hasta el despacho de su amigo, Dumbledore le tenía prohibido ir al colegio

-mmm...aún es muy temprano, Remus debe estar dando clases- murmuro mientras entraba a la habitación de su amigo- vaya Moony al menos dejaste prendida tu computadora n.n

FINAL FLASH BACK (n/a una pena de flash back??...si!!, pero no se me ocurrió que mas poner n.nU )

- De verdad Remus, no se en que momento los Asirios se unieron con lo Griegos para atacar tu civilización, yo intente defenderla por supuesto – dijo con coraje - pero mis intentos fueron inútiles, amigo, hermano por favor perdóname T.T

- profesor Lupin??...profesor???

- alumnos, la clase ha terminado por hoy- dijo este con tono amable-, y si piensan contarle a alguien lo que paso durante la clase recuerden que la próxima semana es luna llena MUAHAHAHAAH

- creo que realmente le afecto, mirarlo el pobre esta demente u.u- dijo Hermione mirando a su profesor que se reía malévolamente mientras las lagrimas corrían por su cara

- y que un asesino prófugo les estará echando el ojo MUAAHHAAHAHA

-un asesino a punto de ser asesinado ¬¬- replico el licántropo

- hee...jejej....jeje.....

- que...que sucedió ahí dentro???- pregunto Ron

- Harry...esto se pone cada vez peor debemos hablar con Dumbledore...Harry??...

- - age....age....age.....age

-vamos Harry tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore- dijo la chica algo asustada

- ese maldito de Lupin ¬¬ tiene AGE y no me lo dijo...me siento traicionado- dijo con voz inocente- no es justo, merezco más de el

- ¬¬...Remus siempre te pone la nota más alta en todo...además de que te compra los mejores chocolates, tampoco a mencionado palabra del mapa del merodeador y...- decía Ron mientras contaba con los dedos

- pero...pero....creo que tienes razón...entonces será mejor que no le contemos nada a Dumbledore

- pero si le contamos probablemente te dejara jugar a ti como pago por tu silencio- dijo Hermione maquiavélicamente

- será mejor que vayamos mañana...no se veía muy bien en el almuerzo- le dijo Harry algo pensativo

- es la edad Harry, la edad – dijo su amigo mientras le daba golpecitos por la espalda, este asentía tristemente

Al otro día en la tarde (n/a o la tarde del día siguiente... lo que más les guste)

-'y es que ser macho se nace y no se construye como una mansión' acaba de iniciar sesión

- "y es que ser macho se nace y no se construye como una mansión": hola profesor!!!!!!!! n.n

- Dumbly: hola Sirius n.n, me imagino que quieres pedirme algo ¬¬

- "y es que ser macho se nace y no se construye como una mansión": pero como piensa eso de mí...bueno la verdad hay algo....podría ir Hogwarts a pasar la tarde algunos días, usted sabe estar en la casa me aburre mucho T.T

- Dumbly: pero...y los alumnos??

- "y es que ser macho se nace y no se construye como una mansión": bueno las alumnas...si creo que a ellas habrá que controlarlas, usted sabe como se ponen las mujeres en mi presencia u.u, ser alguien tan bello como yo también tiene su lado malo

- Dumbly: ¬¬

Durante la noche de ese mismo día

-por favor tomen asiento

Todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos alrededor de una gran mesa redonda, mientras miraban al director en silencio, hasta que alguien "rompió el hielo"

- ¬¬ esta reunión nos quitara mucho tiempo??- pregunto el profesor de pociones

- Cierto, ya son las 21:00 hrs. –dijo Lupin mirando su reloj – y hoy dan Forrest Gump ¬¬

-O.O lo había olvidado- exclamo McGonagall con desesperación

- yo la vi, y puedo decirles que no se pierden de nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros profesor Binns, mientras jugaba con su gameboy

- ¬¬ pues si es tan mala, entonces porque Tom Hanks gano un oscar por ella- repuso Trelawney con enfado

- no Sybill el oscar lo gano por Philadelphia- le dijo Spruot como si le hablara a una sobrina pequeña, mientras unas pequeñas revistas a los presentes- miren, ya llego la 22ª campaña n.n

- pero también gano uno por Forrest Gump n.n- agrego Flitwick mientras hojeaba el libro con interés

- De verdad?? -...Tom es asombroso tiene 2 oscar suspiro (n/a si es asombroso -)

- ustedes son todos unos ignorantes ¬¬ tiene 3 premios oscar..o ya olvidaron Rescatando al soldado Ryan- dijo Snape dándose aires de grandeza (n/a:...si que haga lo que quiera, de todas formas no los tiene ¬¬)

- pero por esa no gano ninguno- comento Remus algo inseguro

- Si lo hizo, es por Forrest Gump que no gano ninguno ¬¬- señaló Sprout

- eso no es cierto!!- bramo el profesor de pociones

- cof, cof

- Severus tiene razón, él ya tiene 3 oscar, ¬¬- repuso Trelawney- acabo de verificarlo con mi ojo interior- añadió con seguridad

- cof, cof, cof, cof

- AAAHHH!!! Albus se esta asfixiando – McGonagall se puso de pie para ayudar al profesor que estaba tirado en el piso con la cara morada

- O.O ah vuelto!!!! Si ha vuelto!!! Pero que le escribo ahora...a ver...si esto sonara bien..."Te he extrañado mucho" si, eso le gustara – murmuro Snape hasta que se dio cuenta que se había levantado de su asiento, se callo rápidamente y miro de reojo a todo los profesores que lo observaban, volvió a tomar asiento- ejem...ejem lo siento, por favor continúen

- ¬¬ no se preocupen, yo estoy bien...solo me atore con un caramelo de limón nnU...pero es exactamente de comportamientos como ese Severus, de lo que tenemos que hablar...saben a que me refiero- Dumbledore miro con enfado a Snape

Todos: 9.9

- ¬¬ si se comportaran como adultos sentiría esto, pero he tenido que tomar medidas con esto, he recibido muchos comentarios de parte del alumnado...sospechan acerca del uso de aparatos muggles entre profesores, además esto me esta costando mas dinero de lo esperado- dijo esto mirando a McGonagall- así que desde la próxima semana no habrá mas Internet, televisión satelital, quitare lo juegos de video y cancelare la señal para telefonía móvil...

Snape cayó desmayado

- Albus, sabes que estas noticias son dura para el- dijo Remus mientras negaba con la cabeza

- deberías haber tenido cuidado uu pobre- repuso McGonagall mientras miraba con algo de asco al profesor desmayado

.....minutos después....

- crees que este....ya saben...muerto???- pregunto Binns sin levantar la vista de su videojuego

- ...que alguien toque su cabello- todos la miraron asesinamente- ya saben si sigue igual de asqueroso es porque esta vivo ( n/a que teoría tan estupida, no puedo creer que la haya inventado u.u)

- bueno entonces.........-el director comenzó a mirar al cual le parecía indicado para la difícil tarea

Las moscas, pelusas, fallas en la pintura, detalles de sus túnicas repentinamente se

volvieron el centro de atención de los profesores

- Remus, ve y toca el cabello- ordeno Dumbledore

- QUÉÉÉ??, Albus creí que éramos amigos –dijo con tristeza- ...además a quien le importa si Snivellus esta vivo o muerto n.nUuu

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y a asentir

- ¬¬ bueno...lo haré......

u.u si ese es el final del capitulo, la verdad este no me gusto mucho, pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor, lo que pasa es que tuve algunos problemas al pasarlo al computador...pero aun nos quedan muchas interrogantes...como

¿Vivirá Snape??...¿¿Qué es lo que a pasado con Voldy?? (n/Voldy: ¬¬ cierto no puedo creer que no me hayas puesto en tu fic...)...(n/a: lo siento Abue..te prometo que saldrás en el proximo capitulo nnU)...¿¿se enteraran los alumnos de lo que sucede en Hogwarts??...¿¿perdonara Remus a Sirius??...¿¿saldrán a cazar féminas??...

Por cierto no olviden dejar Reviews....y aquí un poco de propaganda nn

Lean (n/a polita como te gusta esa palabra no?? XDDD) los fics de mi primadopsis Paola Black Riddle...bueno eso...cierto no olviden dejarle reviews a ella también n.n

Nuinardiel lupin riddle

Miembro orden Remusiana

Miembro orden Siriusana

Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud


	3. Capitulo III

**Disclaimer**: bue... bue como ya saben, todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

CAPITULO III

- QUÉÉÉ??, Albus creí que éramos amigos –dijo con tristeza- ...además a quien le importa si Snivellus esta vivo o muerto nnUuu.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar y a asentir.

- ¬¬ bueno...lo haré.

Lentamente estiro su mano, cerró los ojos...ya estaba cerca, lo sentía.

- Dios!!! (n/SB: si necesitas algo?? ) (n/a: y que haces tú aquí ¬¬), Remus espera!!!!!!!!- grito madame Pomfrey, mientras entraba corriendo a la sala de profesores...- debes usar esto- le alcanzo unos guantes quirúrgicos (n/a: como los que usan los doctores...)-no quiero que se te pegue ninguna infección extraña- le dijo preocupada.

- muy bien pensado poppy ¬¬, pero como supiste....??- pregunto Dumbledore con semblante preocupado.

- todo el colegio esta enterado...es mas, Gryffindor esta haciendo una fiesta en este momento, los Slytherin están pagando alrededor de 5 galeones para entrar- comento emocionada.

- Que decepcionante- Remus murmuro apenado – como no me invitaron!!! ¬¬

Poco a poco los profesores comenzaron a marcharse de la sala con pretextos como "ya comenzara "The O.C.", "mi ojo interno dice que debo irme a ver ER.", "tengo que ir a contar mis caramelos de limón", dejando así abandonado al profesor de pociones.

....en la mañana del día siguiente...

- y quien creen que será el nuevo profesor?? – pregunto un Slytherin.

- espero que sea mejor que Snape, alguien sabe que hicieron con el cuerpo?? – murmuro otro de Gryffindor.

- nadie se atreve a sacarlo, todavía esta en el salón de los profesores- respondió Harry.

El grupo de 5º años esperaba afuera de las mazmorras, había pasado un día desde el "incidente" de Snape, y no sabían quien sería el nuevo profesor (n/a: no olviden que este fic es un universo alterno.....esperen creo que no lo había mencionado nnUuu, bueno ahora lo estoy haciendo....jeje).

Una mujer baja, regordeta y con cara de sapo (n/a: ¬¬ me desagrada...si...mucho, pero la necesito para la historia....gajes del oficio jajaja XP) llego hasta las mazmorras y abrió las puertas en silencio, espero a que todos entraran.

- buenos días- dijo amablemente (n/a: ¬¬ si claro, CÍNICA!!) soy Dolores Umbridge y he sido asignada por el ministro para ser su profesora de pociones durante lo que queda del año, espero que logremos conocernos profundamente y disfrutemos de una feliz convivencia .

Hubo un silencio general.

- Sabe quien será el director la casa de Slytherin??- pregunto Malfoy altaneramente.

- preferiría que levantara la mano señor Malfoy –reprocho- no estoy muy segura, el director trabaja arduamente para tomar la decisión correcta.

- auchhh!! ¬¬ que demonios...Lumos!- una luz se encendió en la sala de los profesores- pero que....que paso- Snape se levanto lentamente, sentía todo su cuerpo débil y tenía mucha hambre, después de comer averiguaría cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí...aunque eso era fácil de adivinar, introdujo su mano al bolsillo de la túnica- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

- que fue eso Harry??- pregunto Ron mientras se escondía detrás de él

- 75 mensajes recibidos ....cómo...T.T esto no puede ser cierto... 87 llamadas perdidas NO!!! – gritaba mientras caminaba rápidamente de un extremo de la sala al otro, estaba desesperado, sabía que ahora perdería todo lo que había logrado con Gil

Mientras en otra habitación de Hogwarts se tomaba una muy, pero muy importante decisión

- entonces, que opinan ustedes??

- yo creo que lo mejor será que este año nos vayamos a Los Alpes para descargar tensiones practicando un poco de snowboard

- no es eso de lo que trata la reunión profesor Flitwick ¬¬

- ahh y entonces para que nos citaron??- pregunto Trelawney mientras hojeaba el nuevo ejemplar de su revista "rolling wizards"

- tenemos que decidir quién será el nuevo jefe de Slytherin

- aaahh- todos asistieron con desgano y volvieron a sus actividades.

- entonces alguien se ofrece??

Todos retrocedieron lentamente, menos Remus que se encontraba muy concentrado escuchando su nuevo CD de D12

- My salsa lallaalaalalallalala....iofhfhi e....dfkjdslks....my salsa

¬¬ nadie se ofrece

Todos retrocedieron nuevamente

Habrá un aumento de sueldo....

Tres o cuatro profesores se acercaron un poco más interesados

- ....bastante ligero

Retrocedieron nuevamente

- lalalal My salsa makes all the pretty girls wan to dance and take off their underpants, my salsa lalaalalalal

- ¬¬ Remus te gustaría ser el jefe de la casa de Slytherin??-

- ahh- se sacó uno de los audífonos y miro a Dumbledore con cara de 'yo no entiendo que pasa aquí' – eeehhh si lo que tu digas Albus

Al otro día en el desayuno.

- y bien mis queridos alumnos- puso voz dramática- debido al trágico incidente que involucro a nuestro querido, adorado, venerado, apreciado, y carismático profesor de pociones- saca un pañuelo y se seca las "lagrimas"- nos hemos visto en la necesidad de buscar un reemplazo y luego de arduos intentos para encontrar al indicado hemos llegado al acuerdo de que este es el profesor Remus Lupin, recibámoslo con un aplauso niños n.n

Remus se puso de pie, en vez de llevar una túnica estaba vestido con un poleron adidas color rojo y unos pantalones que bien podrían haberle quedado a Hagrid, miro hacía la mesa de Slytherin y comenzó a saludar con una mano, mientras que con la otra les lanzaba besos a las alumnas.

Mientras..........

- MDarkBoy dice: Gil por favor discúlpame, no fue mi intención T.T.

- MSexyGirl40 dice: aún no me explicas porque no me hablaste estos días ¬¬.

- MDarkBoy dice: yo....es muy difícil de explicar, pero no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti.

- entonces yo y los merodeadores atamos a Snape mientras dormía, le untamos un poco de tónico de leche de burra africana, luego le pusimos un poco de........

-MSexygirl40 dice: serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi amor??.

- MDarkBoy dice: por supuesto mi dulce doncella -.

- MSexyGirl40 dice: quiero que comencemos una nueva vida juntos, sin nadie que se interponga a nuestro amor, vivir lejos, en un puerto italiano y tener un amigo que se llame Marco .

-MDarkBoy dice: O.O como tu quieras amor...pero de donde sacaremos tanto dinero??.

- otra historia profesor!!!!!!.

-si otra, otra!!!!- grito un grupo de slytherins a coro.

-ahhhh- Remus paso la mano por su mentón, se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin en la fiesta de bienvenida que le habían preparado las alumnas –pero ya les he contado todas n.n o al menos todas las que ustedes pueden escuchar n.ñ.

Varias alumnas se desmayaron, las de cursos más altos estaban exageradamente arregladlas mientras las más pequeñas miraban al profesor inocentemente.

- Y como vas con las ventas??

- de maravillas Minerva, unas chicas de Slytherin me compraron 30 labiales con sabor a chocolate.

- y ahora que haré para conseguir ese dinero- Snape tenía una mano en su nuca y con la otra afirmaba fuertemente su móvil- claro!!- salio corriendo de su habitación, se dirigía a las sala común de Slytherin.

- y fue entonces cuando James arrojo la Bludger...por supuesto no habíamos notado que quejicus estaba ahí – dijo inocentemente- sino nunca hubiera tirado la Bludger con taaaaaaal fuerza.

- quejicus??? XDDDDD- pregunto Pansy que estaba muy cerca del profesor.

- un simple apodo n.ñ.

- vamos Remus continua, que más sabes de Snape??.

- entonces es por eso que su nariz es así?????- pregunto Goyle.

- XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.... Tu que crees??- respondió Remus con un vaso de hidromiel en su mano, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no tenía idea que hora era, definitivamente los Slytherins eran mucho más divertidos que los Gryffindor.

QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ!!!!!!- grito Snape que acababa de entrar y vio en el estado que se encontraba la sala común de SU casa.

La mayoría de los chicos dormía en los sillones entre medio de las botellas de Whisky, Vodka o Hidromiel, las chicas de 6º y 7º escuchaban atentamente al profesor que por su aspecto estaba totalmente borracho, las mas pequeñas se ayudaban unas a otras para quitarle centímetros a sus faldas mientras podía escucharse de fondo la música de D12, y en un rincón Crabbe y Goyle rapaban a Malfoy.

- ahora si me parezco a él no lo creen??- preguntó Draco mientras se miraba a un espejo

- claro que si!!!, te ves hermoso Draki - gritaron unas chicas de cuarto año

- desde hoy solo responderé al nombre de Draconem - mis queridas admiradoras- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo, las chicas suspiraron haciendo que todos fijaran su atención en Malfoy.

- pero...pero que sucede....Malfoy!!! ¬¬- miró en dirección a la chimenea- que haces TÚ aquí- apunto con el móvil a Remus.

- yo....por favor no me mates Snivellus T.T.

- profesor eso no es una varita- una chica susurró insinuantemente al oído del licántropo, cuando volvió a su lugar las otras le aplaudieron.

- aah pues que buscas Snape ¬¬ .

- yo te pregunte primero ¬¬.

- yo estoy disfrutando de la fiesta de bienvenida que me han hecho los alumnos ¬¬.

- bienvenida de que??- miró a la chimenea, su foto ya no estaba ahí, había sido reemplazada por una de Lupin que guiñaba un ojo y saluda con la mano mientras con la otra sostenía una pancarta que decía "come on bros Slytherin ruleeezz"- O.O...que....que sucede aquí.

- ahhh mi querido Snivellus, siempre tan despistado como siempre- dijo Remus mientras negaba con la cabeza- durante estos últimos días te creímos muerto y Albus me asigno tu puesto...por cierto como has revivido??????????????? O.O.

- nunca estuve muerto ¬¬.

- ni siquiera por dentro??- pregunto un alumno.

- ¬¬.

- buena pregunta....300 puntos para Slytherin n.n- dijo el licántropo mientras se echaba otro trago de hidromiel.

- tendré que informar a Albus acerca de esto ¬¬- dijo indignado mientras caminaba hacía la salida .

- O.o no!! Deténganlo ¬¬ - grito el licántropo.

Y así un grupo de alumnas corrió a apresar a su antiguo profesor, mientras Draco, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, se le acercaba.

-what's up bro- dijo Draco en tono amenazador, luego hizo un chasquido con los dedos que bastó para que Crabbe y Goyle tomaran al profesor y lo ataran en una silla.

- bien hecho Draco- dijo Lupin poniendo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- y ahora Snivellus, hay unos puntos que aclarar.

Snape lo mató con la mirada.

- desde ahora yo soy el jefe de ésta casa- todos los alumnos asintieron- y cómo todos piensan que estas muerto lo mejor será que aclares las cosas, sin reclamar por el puesto claro, dirás que prefieres que yo este aquí.

- ni lo sueñes "lobito"- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Sevy, sevy- suspiro- creo que no has notado que te falta algo.

**N/A: **Bien eso fue todo.... (No me maten n.nU), siento haberme demorado tanto, pero la inspiración no llegaba....y creo que aún no llega. Bueno este capitulo es más como de "transición"...ya que ahora comenzaran los problemas con Severus, en el próximo capitulo hará una visita a San Mungo y descubrirá unas cuantas cosas, creo que al fin saldrá Voldy (n/V ya estaba bien que me pusieras) (n/a eehhh 9.9)...y eso son los adelantos, porque ni siquiera yo se que pasará en el próximo capitulo....en realidad ni siquiera tengo una idea clara de que se trata el fic, aunque eso es bastante típico de mi jejej, y parece que ya me alargue mucho con esto....ahora contesto reviews...que aunque son poquitos son algo .

**Edysev: **hola, gracias por tu review , y quiero que sepas que el me encanta pero me gusta hacerlo sufrir un poquito jeje..y lo de Hermione...no deberías prestar mucha atención a lo que dice ella esta loca sabes?? (la que está loca eres tú) (¬¬ malditas voces interiores, no tienen que recordármelo todo el día) ejem , ejem donde íbamos Ah!! Cierto, sigue leyendo el fic, trataré de demorarme menos en actualizar.

**Paola Black Riddle: **hola n.n MIRA!! Que tú te pongas a leer fics en medio de las clases de computación no es mi culpa ok???...bueno tal vez un poco, pero ese no es el punto ¬¬....y de donde aprendiste ese vocabulario ehh?? Y como me pediste dejo de molestarte....igual gracias por soportarme y leer el fic n.n chaup.

**Apablis:** mí querida amigui XDD siento haberte hecho esperar, de todas formas leíste este cap primero así que no te quejes...

Eso fue todo...hasta le próximo capitulo...os no olvidéis dejar reviews XDDD.

Nuinardiel Lupin Riddle.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.

Miembro de la Orden Remusiana.

Nieta de la oscuridad en plenitud.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer:** eehh todos los personajes de esta historia...fic pertenecen a Rowling yo solo los uso para fines de ocio y de expresión literaria n.nU

Fiesta en la Sala Común de Slytherin

(n/a: ya mencione que no era buena con los títulos?? )

- no... no te atreverías- desesperadamente Snape se llevo una mano al bolsillo de su túnica- Remus....- palpo cada vez con más desesperación- eres...eres...un...

El licántropo comenzó a agitar él móvil que tenía en su mano mientras miraba a Snape con una (hermosa y sexy -) sonrisa burlona.

- es esto lo que buscas...Snapy XDDDDD- dijo acercándole el móvil a la altura de los ojos.

En un intento desesperado Snape se abalanzó contra Remus, pero olvido que estaba atado y cayó de cara al frío suelo de mármol de la sala común de los Slytherin, por suerte al caer las ataduras se soltaron un poco. En ese momento Snape pensó en que escribir todos esos mensajes y pasarse 10 años haciendo trencitas a las chicas durante los veranos le había servido de algo, y con una habilidad y rapidez sorprendente se libro de las cuerdas, se puso de pie y se lanzó en contra del licántropo.

- aahhhhhhh que- Remus cayó al piso con Snape encima quedando en una posición bastante comprometededora - muevete ¬¬.

- no hasta que me lo devuelvas.

- devolverte que??- pregunto con tono inocente.

- sabes a que me refiero ¬¬.

- se refiere a esto Remus - dijo Draco mientras agitaba el móvil en su mano.

Snape salto ágilmente para lanzarse sobre Draco, Crabbe y Goyle fueron más rápidos y tomaron al profesor por los hombros impidiendo cualquier movimiento, pero los años de mortifago que el profesor cargaba no eran en vano y con un fuerte movimiento tiró a ambos al piso, Remus se puso de pie y lanzo un rápido golpe... los golpes iban y venían, un gran tumulto se formo alrededor de los profesores...

(corte)

- A galeón la entrada!!!! Snape el Zombie viviente a retornado de las penumbras para luchar contra Lupin el Lobo Furioso...vamos no se pierdan la pelea del año exclusivamente en la sala común de Slytherin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Algo más que agregar señor Malfoy ¬¬.- pregunto Dumbledore mientras intentaba encontrar un galeón en los bolsillos de su túnica.

- no eso era todo n.nU- luego se acerco al anciano y le susurro- si tiene problemas de dinero le hacemos un descuento...por unos... digamos unos 100 puntos para la casa.

- no lo sé señor Malfoy....no cree que es demasiado, dejémoslo en 50.

- 100 o nada, pero claro si usted no le interesa la pelea.

- por supuesto que no ¬¬ quien cree que soy – se alejo hacia la salida del gran comedor y al pasar al lado de Draco dijo con un tono casi imperceptible – 100 puntos para Slytherin!! ¬¬

Draco salio del gran comedor orgulloso de si mismo, se quedo parado en la entrada y vio como lentamente los alumnos comenzaron a salir.

(corte)

- aléjate de mi grasiento ¬¬

Snape volvió a abalanzarse sobre Remus pero este alcanzo a retroceder, claro sin darse cuenta que Snape se había afirmado de su camisa, la que se rasgo inmediatamente dejando a la vista de las chicas adolescentes-de-hormonas-súper-mega-ultra-activas sus hermosos, sexys, y bellos pectorales.

En menos de lo que un Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore se come un...que digo 10...no, digo 20 caramelos de limón toda la población femenina....y alguno que otro chico (n/a: bueno es Remsie-pooh hay que entenderlos nnU) apareció en la sala común de Slytherin.

Ron estaba en un rincón llorando porque nadie le quería prestar un galeón.

El pobre Remsie estaba atrapado las chicas se abalanzaron sobre el mientras le susurraban extrañas cosas al oído, no había escapatoria estaba atrapado ¿era así como se sentía Sirius?.... ¿a Sirius le gustaba eso?...

Minutos después...

Porque había despreciado todos eso años en centros de rehabilitación para adictos al chocolate si podría haber disfrutado de esto.......

- perfecto, soy un genio MUAHAHAHAH ¬¬ ahora, Malfoy, mi móvil por favor

- oo....Crabbe, Goyle!!!!!! Vengan ahora T.T

Pero Crabbe y Goyle estaban muy ocupados con el profesor Lupin como para ir a ayudar a su amigo.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh mire....eh....un elefante rosa balanceándose en la tela de una araña!!!

- - en serio....donde!!!! – Snape empieza a mirar desesperadamente por todos lados- donde!!!!!

Draco aprovecho la oportunidad para huir 'porque lo habrían creado taaaan inteligente' pensó mientras corría sin rumbo hasta que chocó con él, si con él, él mismísimo Harry, Harry Potter.

- Potter ¬¬

- Malfoy ¬¬

- Granger ¬¬

- Malfoy .

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¬

- O.O

- U

Largos minutos pasaron.....tantos, que la familia Weasley se volvió rica....y al fin Ron puedo pagar el galeón para entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, tantos minutos que Voldemort fue hasta Hogwarts a robarle los caramelos de limón a Dumbledore y que este le robo al dinero a los Weasley para comprar la fabrica de caramelos de limón.

- AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO MALDITO ENJENDRO DE LA OSCURIDAD ¬¬ -grito Snape en tono dramático y apuntando a Draco con el dedo.

- pero si yo.....yo...como se entero que mi papi era Voldy ToT

O.O

- Entonces ya sabemos a quien saliste taaaan sexy

O.ó

Podrían haber seguido con esa confesionario por horas....creanme había más de algo que revelar, pero....

Tururu tururu tururu ru....(léase sonido de nokia tune....ya saben el típico ¬¬)

- es cierto Malfoy devuelve eso!!!

- entonces si era cierto que tenia un móvil ¬¬ - grito Hermione

- entonces esto es un movíl – dijo agitando el aparato con las manos- Granger....que es un movíl U???

- es un....teléfono portátil

- que es un felefonó

- es un.....una cosa que usa ondas que se reflejan en los satélites para que te comuniques con las otras personas

- ¬¬

Todos quedaron asombrados con la explicación de Hermione, menos Snape que lanzo sobre Draco para arrebatarle el móvil (que seguía sonando). En un intento desesperado Harry se interpuso entre ellos....era su oportunidad, si conseguía ese móvil al fin podría pedir la edición de chica cosmo vía mensaje de texto.....'Habré pensado lo último en voz alta...valga Dios espero que no u.u'...bueno volvamos a la pelea, Snape se lanzó contra Draco pero Harry se interpuso, el ex-mortifago hizo caer al niño que vivió al los fríos suelos de mármol del castillo, y claro como la cabeza de este niño es hueca se produjo un sonido sordo que se expandió por todo, TODO el castillo.

El sonido retumbo por todo el castillo en busca de alguien que hiciera caso....claro que esa persona estaba muy ocupada

- 109347344390 caramelos de limón

- 109347344391 caramelos de limón

- 109347344392 caramelos de limón

- ay mis queridos caramelos de limón porque no podré dormirme u.u

De pronto todo el despacho se ilumino con una luz roja y una sirena sonó por todo el despacho, luego la sirena fue interrumpida por la voz de...¿¿Voldy??

- que haces vejete holgazán, que no ves que si se nos muere el mocoso nos quedamos sin trabajo!!!!! ¬¬

- que dicen caramelos de limón, voy, o no voy??, si te escucho caramelo de limón1, dices que me quede contigo....que hace frío, si tienes razón mejor me quedo aquí...espera, te escucho caramelo de limón2 tu crees que debo salvar a Harry mmmm, si tu argumento me convence.....ya te escucho caramelo de limón29734

(corte)

- dame ese teléfono!!!!!

- oigan creo que Harry esta muerto

Los 3 se acercaron a Harry y Snape ya empezaba a preocuparse, no quería ver al señor oscuro enojado de nuevo, aún ahora se ponía a llorar cada vez que veía un televisor muggle con la pantalla con puntitos....espera cuantos días habían pasado que había visto el video....8....y hace uno.....entonces.....naahh quién cree esas baraterías muggles.

Perezosamente Harry abrió los ojos, estaba soñando que manejaba el imperio de los romanos...esas togas....pero en que rayos estaba pensando, sacudió la cabeza, y levanto la vista, Snape lo miraba fijamente a los ojos...luego desvió su mirada hacia la mano de Harry, fue ahí cuando noto que tenia el móvil en su mano, volvió a levantar la vista para mirar con burla Snape mientras le lanzaba el móvil a Draco.

(corte)

-ya casi, ya casi ¬¬

apurate vejete de porquería que nos matan al niño ¬¬

ya va que solo me falta la capa ¬¬

Del despacho del director salio un hombre de brillantes ojos azules, al menos eso se podía ver bajo el antifaz blanco que llevaba, saco de su bolsillo una brújula que en sus cuatro puntos tenía a...Harry Potter, Tommy Voldy, caramelo de limón (localiza el que este más cerca) y nº12 de Grinmauld Place (n/a: con su edad, ya saben, los problemas de orientación van y vienen n.nU)

(corte).

que....que...que eso???

- es un pájaro- grito Draco

Es un avión- grito Hermione

Mientras Snape aprovecho la distracción para empezar a ahorcar a Harry

se equivocan- dijo una voz ronca- es CandyLemonMan (de fondo se escucha música de trompetas...ya saben tu tu ru tuuuuu!!!)

y quién es ese ¬¬

- ese soy yo ¬¬

aaahhhhhhh me asfixio

tú ¬¬....suelta la niño – dijo CanyLemonMan en tono amenazador

quién será ese tipo- susurro Draco al oído de Hermione

por que tendría que saber ¬¬...de todos modos ya me está dando miedo, mejor nos vamos n.n

y piensas dejar a Potter con ese par de locos??

Vamos no creo que le hagan mucho daño...U

Varios minutos después un grupo de sanadores sacaba en una camilla al anciano director y otros llevaban al profesor de pociones atado con una camisa de fuerza mientras gritaba

Y este capitulo ya acabo U... siento la demora pero es que el capitulo no me convencía, espero que les guste de todas formas. Aquí contesto sus reviews... son muchos - que emoción T-T... claro espero que por este capitulo reciva una cantidad similar ¬¬ jeje ya empiezo a divagar, chaup!!.

**Andrea Sumeragui: **siento no haber puesto lo de san Mungo... pero ya sabes que mi imaginación a muerto u.u y si quieres otro capitulo luego tendrás que obligarme a escribir... por que yo no creo que pueda u.u.

**Leonysse Weasley: **jejeje definitivamente no es su mami... gracias por leer el fic, siento demorarme tanto en actualizar!!

**Xiaoyu: **gracias por leer el fic, T-T en serio me emociona que te guste... yo que lo había empezado durante mis horas de ocio y no le veía ningún futuro xDD, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Paola Black Riddle: **primadoposis!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No hay palabras... nos vemos el lunes.

**Dana Snape de Malfoy: **amiguiiiii te extrañe... espero tener otro miércoles bizarro luego para sacar ideas XDD.

**Marissastack: **yaaa, si yo no soy tan mala con Snapy XDDD ya verás que en los próximos capítulos su vida dará un vuelco de 180º juajujaua.

**Ancálimor Werewolf Lanier Crazy Draknes Lupus de Moony: **holaaa n.n una nueva lectora que emoción T-T... no te preocupes yo también deliro constantemente XDD espero que te guste este capitulo, chaup.

**Yáre: **Holaaa que bueno que te haya gustado la historia espero que disfrutes el capirtulo.

**Anna: ** aquí continuo el fic... disculpa la demoraaaa, espero que lo sigas leyendo.


End file.
